Timeline (Project IX.A)
Before Project IX.A *Unknown: The Invetgi are born during a supernova, surviving the harsh pressure, with few dying. The ones that survived declare themselves as gods and creators of the universe. It is believed that the Invetgi were born during the Big Bang. *B.C. era - A.D. 2016: All human history goes as it does in real life until 2016. *A.D. 2016: The discovery of Dierainium alloy in the crust. *A.D. 2016: The creation of MIST, a manufacturing company. *A.D. 2018: Inter-Galactic space travel has been mainstream and widely available to almost everyone on Earth. *A.D. 2023: Humanoid mechs are created for army purposes. *A.D. 2025: Many space-colonies are made, some on Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and the Moon. *A.D. 2032: It's discovered that Dierainium on Earth is very limited. *A.D. 2046: Main colonies are built on Mars and Jupiter. *A.D. 2046 - A.D. 2600: Human make first contact with the race Elvins, humanoid beings with weak muscles and pale looks, and wings similar to angel wings. They become residents of Earth, causing Human/Elvin hybrids to be born. *A.D. 2600: Large Sun eruptions are studied, and evidence dictates that the Sun'll explode. *A.D. 2600: A satellite, made of Dierainium, is launched into sapce, giving a wireless view of Earth, Mars, Jupiter, the Moon, and the Sun. *A.D. 2600: Dierainium is discovered to be strong against Sun contact. *A.D. 2600: The current governmental power, Subaru Foundation, hired MIST to build a ship to leave Sol. *A.D. 2601: The ship is chrishened "The Pillar of Summer" by MIST. *A.D. 2603: The Sun eruptions become more violent every day. *A.D. 2604: The Pillar of Summer becomes 50% complete, with it made from the Dierainium on Earth. *A.D. 2605: Sun eruptions keep becoming more and more violent every minute as heat on Earth increases to deadly levels. *A.D. 2607: The Pillar is 75% complete, with all Dierainium on Earth is almost used up. *A.D. 2608: The Sun eruptions start to cause more harm on Earth and the surrounding planets as colonies relieing on solar powers overload, causing the colonies to be explode due to the overload of solar power, causing the death of thousands if not millions. *A.D. 2609: The Pillar is 100% complete, and given several large compartments which can separate from the vessil to be sent to the colonies for people to get onboard. *A.D. 2612: The Sun starts to erupt completely, as people evacuate into the compartmants and as the Pillar is filled with it's first staff and the compartments are launched back to the Pillar. They connect to it and it launchs out of the galaxy just before the Sun explodes, taking everything with it. *A.D. 2613/S.R. 1: Start of the Surviving Remains era. *S.R. 01/2613 - S.R. 201/2813: Humanity spents two centuries on the Pillar of Summer, declaring any war happening at the time ended, because the war could cause the Pillar to be destroyed and everyone would die. *S.R. 201/2813: Humanity discover the galaxy they named Dio Luna (God's Moon), colonizing on the planets Altair, Humagi, and Tama. *S.R. 201/2814 - S.R. 281/2894: Several years passby as humanity comidate in Dio Luna. *S.R. 204/2817: Massive amounts of Dierainium is found on the three planets, and over the years, empty the Dierainium from them and provide an almost "unlimited" amount of the Dierainium material. *S.R. 281/2894: Professor Hue Bryan discovers a old video tablet with live footage of Earth and The Sun, both looking new. He takes the tablet to the federal government building of Humagi and shows them the evidence, convincing them to find the Pillar of Summer and re-constructing it from the Dierainium found on the three colonized planets. *S.R. 283/2896: The citizens of Altair, Humagi, and Tama are imformed of the new Earth and Sun and become excited for the return to their home world. Some wish to stay in Dio Luna, so the governments start to make several wave-gates to allow travel between Sol and Dio Luna. *S.R. 283/2896 - S.R. 383/2996: The Pillar of Summer is finished after a century and is filled with it's second staff and passengers, it traveling back to Sol and leaving several beacons after some length. *S.R. 384/2997: The Pillar reaches Sol, their home galaxy, and see Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and three new planets (named Navi, Magii, and Hoehem). *S.R. 384/2997: Galaxy named Neo Sol (New Sun). *S.R. 385/2998: It is discovered that three species were born on each livable planet, and the Earth is in the prehistoric era, with dinosaurs walking around. *S.R. 387/3000: An inner company battle happens within the walls of MIST, though the creation of the Hover-Plate by MIST makes humanity able to live on Earth without living in fear of dinosaurs. *S.R. 387/3000: MIST sections Mag, Ark, Bio-Tech, and Sparson keep fighting against each other, to the point that they accidently kill the company owner. *S.R. 388/3001: MIST disbands after the death of the former company owner, leaving Mag, Ark (renamed Arksin), Bio-Tech, and Sparson behind to keep warring at each other. *S.R. 389/3002: Previous war before the move to Dio Luna restarts. *S.R. 392/3005: The war continues, but suprisingly, the warring against the four factions takes over the battlefield, causing the previous war to end prematurely. *S.R. 394/3007: Dierainium amount reachs into being called an "infinite" source of metal. *S.R. 394/3007: Mag manufactures the MG/W-001 Hercules Assault Rifle and the MG/V-001 Ares Tank for the war against the three other factions. *S.R. 394/3007: Arksin manufactures the AS/W-001 Ra Rifle and the AS/V-001 Nut Aircraft for the war against the three other factions. *S.R. 394/3007: Sparson manufactures the SS/W-001 Porvata Rifle and the SS/V-001 Jarilo Sand-Crosser for the war against the three other factions. *S.R. 394/3007: Bio-Tech manufactures the BT/W-001 Thor Scalple, the BT/W-002 Loki Rifle, and the BT/V-001 Vali Transport-Ship for the war against the three other factions. *S.R. 394/3007: Bio-Tech begins testing on humans to create super-soldiers. *S.R. 395/3008: The invention of the MG/W-002 Hades Saber, MG/V-002 Hermes Hover-Bike, MG/V-003 Artemis Fighter, AS/V-002 Horus Bomber, AS/V-003 Geb Tank, AS/V-004 Sekhmet Hover-Bike, AS/V-005P Andjety Prototype, SS/W-002 Perun SMG, SS/V-002 Svetovid Tank, BT/V-002 Bragi Tank, and BT/V-003 Vidar Mobile Launcher happen over the span of a year. *S.R. 395/3008: Original owner of Bio-Tech dies from Cancer. Replaced with Marcus Ginger. *S.R. 395/3008: Testing on humans by Bio-Tech continues and moves into Stage II. *S.R. 396/3009: Arksin make the AS/V-005 Osiris Walker and the AS/W-002 Shait Sniper Rifle. *S.R. 396/3009: Mag make the MG/V-004 Apollo Walker, the MG/V-005 Aeolus Flight Transport, and the MG/W-003 Aura Sniper Rifle. *S.R. 396/3009: A ranking in money happens in the public's eyes for the four factions. Arksin comfirmed as richest and Sparson comfirmed as poorest. *S.R. 396/3009: Mag Owner dies from old age. Replaced with the 2nd owner. *S.R. 397/3010: Rydic secretly form on Navi and lay in rest. *S.R. 397/3010: Mag plans the creation of the prototype MG/W-004P Thanatos Suit. *S.R. 397/3010: Project Iusaaset starts for Arksin, creating the AS/W-003 Menhit Armor. *S.R. 398/3011: Arksin owner dies from old age, right after creating Project Iusaaset. Replaced with Martin Stuart. *S.R. 398/3011 - S.R. 433/3046: The war against the four factions continues, with no-one else able to stop it at all. All four owners have died and have been replaced. The knowledge of what started this war is now a mystery. *S.R. 433/3046: Four sepperate hover plates are made for each faction, with the first one destroyed after being used up and almost broken. *S.R. 433/3046: On Mag's plate, the cities of Twilight, Citidal, and Requiem are made. *S.R. 433/3046: A survey of Hoehem discovers a race of large, towering, black masses that evoke fear onto anyone that sees these beings. They are called Black Fantasies. *S.R. 433/3046: Project Iusaaset makes 300 super-soldiers through technology. *S.R. 433/3046: Bio-Tech passes Stage 2 and enters it's final stage of human testing. *S.R. 433/3046: Invetgi race awaken from million-year sleep. Some awaken with an strange ability. *S.R. 433/3046: The invention of the MG/V-006 Poseiden Submarine, MG/W-005 Enyo Grenades, MG/S-001 Athena, MG/S-002 Hellsing, MG/S-003 Asclepius, MG/W-006 Helios Naplam Bombs, MG/V-007 Zeus Heavy Walker, MG/V-008 Krato Heavy Tank, and MG/S-004 Hestia happen during the year. *S.R. 433/3046: Arksin make the AS/S-001 Bes, AS/S-002 Tefnut, AS/S-003 Isis, AS/V-006 Khepri Heavy Fighter, AS/W-004 Neith Naplam Bombs, AS/W-005 Ptah Grenades, AS/V-007 Horusx4 Expansion Unit, and AS/W-006 Hapi Manned-Turret for the war. *S.R. 435/3048: A.I. technology perfected. Noah A.I. made from the perfected equipment. *S.R. 435/3048: Noah A.I. taken from facility in four pieces, all for the four factions. *S.R. 435/3048: Sparson owner dies from age. Replaced with Gregory Daniel, former general for Sparson. *S.R. 435/3048: Victor Bryan, great-grandson of Hue Bryan, joins Mag. *S.R. 435/3048: Cha' Davi, a human/elvin hybrid, is born. *S.R. 435/3048: The armor used by standard soldiers of Mag is named MG/W-001-1 Spartan Armor. *S.R. 435/3048: Victor works on a cloning-system. Nicknamed Project IX.A by his fellow scientists. Story I: The Judgement of Anubis *S.R. 500/3113: The MG/S-066 River Styx is made, being the largest ship in Mag's use. Is made the main flagship for Mag. *S.R. 500/3113: Project IX.A clones the first of many, IX.A 1. *S.R. 500/3113: Charles Davis and Loren Days meet during a minor battle on the surface world. *S.R. 500/3113: Stardust leader almost kills all members, leaving only six alive. *S.R. 500/3113: Stardust leader killed by the six remaining member. One of them made new Stardust leader. Story II: The Wrath of Osiris Story III: The Light of Jehuty Category:Site Content